


Fourteen Weeks Along

by MysteryWriter36



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Confessions, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Trans Robert Chase, Unplanned Pregnancy, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Chase is pregnant, and House is jealous of whoever the other parent is.





	Fourteen Weeks Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> Prompt fill for my wonderful bf!!
> 
> If you write or read mpreg, please go the fuck away <3

House and Chase have been friends with benefits for a while. It started around a year after Chase was hired, and it hasn’t gotten any less frequent or any less enjoyable in the five years since then. Of course they sleep with other people, too, and neither of them mind; jealousy has never been an issue. Not until now, at least.

It’s been a week since Chase came to House with his pregnancy leave notice, and House is still trying to process the immense amount of jealously he’s feeling. Chase took three months to come to him about it, and most of that time had also been devoid of their usual hookups. 

House feels as if he should’ve known what was going on, but in hindsight he realized that he had obviously not wanted to face his own emotions about the issue. He tries to chalk up to his love of kids, and his secret wish to actually have one, but he knows in the back of his mind that that’s not it. He just doesn’t want to think about the fact that one of Chase’s other partners got him pregnant.

Because that’s the obvious conclusion, isn’t it? The baby couldn’t be his- if it was, Chase would’ve told him when he gave his notice. House tries not to think about how Chase is probably spending his free time with the baby’s other parent, how they’re probably holding each other and discussing baby names. The thought makes his stomach upset and his eyes itchy.

Just as he’s wallowing in his negative feelings about the whole affair, Chase walks into his office. He’s fourteen weeks along now, and has a small baby bump. House tries to ignore it and looks at Chase’s face. 

“What is it?” he asks, sounding a bit harsher than he meant to.

Chase bites his lip, and his expression deflates a bit. “I wanted to talk to you about....” He lays a hand on his stomach. “About the baby....It’s yours.”

Suddenly, every negative emotion in House vanishes, momentarily replaced by shock. 

Chase’s eyes widen, and he walks closer to House. “House, are you crying?”

It isn’t until Chase asks that House realizes he’s tearing up, and he tries his best to blink the tears away. “No,” he says. “No, I’m fine, I just....We’re having a baby?”

Chase smiles wide and nods. “Yeah, House. We’re having a baby.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” he asks. “Why did you wait?”

“I was scared,” Chase admits. “That you wouldn’t want anything to do with our child, or that you’d tell me to...not keep it.”

House stands up and takes Chase’s face in his hands. “I could never say that to you. I want a kid, and I’m glad I’m having one with you.” He kisses him. “There’s no one else I’d rather have a baby with.”

Chase kisses back and grabs House’s hand, placing it on his stomach. “I couldn’t agree more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
